


Like I’m Drowning, and You’re My Air

by Acedia0106



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Clueless John, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inexperienced Sherlock Holmes, Jealous John, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acedia0106/pseuds/Acedia0106
Summary: Sherlock Holmes知道的事情那么多，怎么会连接吻这么简单的事都不懂呢？怎么从未来没有人曾抓着他那浮夸的大衣领子，抵着墙狠狠地亲他呢？为什么世界这么大却没人知道他的舌头亲起来的感觉，或是听到他们嘴唇热情地压在一起时，他发出的柔和低唔声？这真是太不公平了，不公平到快让John发疯。





	Like I’m Drowning, and You’re My Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ezio711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezio711/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like I’m Drowning, and You’re My Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964006) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



> “你初吻他时，仿佛  
> 如烈焰灼骨  
> 如静水凝魂  
> 如你体内的早已熄灭的星尘，都统统苏醒。”  
> ——Nikita Gill①

John Watson第一次接吻是在十三岁的时候。  
她的名字是Heather，她比他大一岁，有一头浅色的发，皮肤上点缀着小雀斑，嘴唇富有光泽，尝起来像橘子味的雪酪。  
John以为亲了她就意味着他是她的男朋友了，于是他写信告诉她，她比阳光更漂亮，如果她愿意的话他们可以牵牵手，比起那个混蛋Nick Parker，他会对她更好。  
Heather没有回信给John。一周后，她再次牵上Nick Parker的手，用那橘子味雪酪的嘴唇亲他。  
John将此归咎于自己缺乏经验。  
***  
现在，John已经三十八岁了，已经亲吻过无数的男人和女人。但他有时还是不大懂亲吻背后的真正含义。  
是“我爱你”还是“我想要你”？是一辈子都适用还是有效期只有一晚？亲吻是爱的象征？还是有深层次的含义？或者跟爱情相比，仅仅是九牛一毛？  
John现在已经三十八岁了，正靠在一条伦敦小巷中的某个大垃圾箱上，刚得知Sherlock Holmes已经三十四岁了还从未接过吻。  
Sherlock对此表现得不以为意。  
“你就不担心你会永远不懂吗？”John问道，炎热的夏日空气中充斥着垃圾腐烂的恶臭味。  
“永远不懂什么？”Sherlock随意地回答道。从上次对话结束到现在大概已经过去十五分钟了。  
“你知道的。关于接吻的事。”  
Sherlock转头面向John，皱着眉。“这件事不在我优先等级表的前列。”他显然不想再谈这件事了。  
可John偏不。“要是存在某种，怎么说呢，年纪，如果你过了那个年纪，你就再也不能熟练地接吻了？”  
Sherlock皱了下眉，然后轻笑出声。“就像学习一门语言？”  
“对，大概就像这样，我估计。”  
Sherlock摇摇头。“别傻了，John，”他说，接着垃圾桶的另一边传来一阵沙沙声。“你听到了吗？”还没等他回答，Sherlock就循着声音冲进那条巷子，而John紧随其后。  
当晚余下的时间里，甚至在他们抓到罪犯铐上他并交给Lestrade时，John都还想着接吻的事。  
第二天在诊所的时候John想着接吻，第三天他依然想着接吻的事。  
他好像停不下来了。  
尤其是当Sherlock那样盯着他的时候；他的手指那样划过嘴唇，特别是他心形的嘴唇像棉花糖一样粉，那样的饱满而美丽。  
Sherlock Holmes知道的事情那么多，怎么会连接吻这么简单的事都不懂呢？  
怎么从未来没有人曾抓着他那浮夸的大衣领子，抵着墙狠狠地亲他呢？为什么世界这么大却没人知道他的舌头亲起来的感觉，或是听到他们嘴唇热情地压在一起时，他发出的柔和低唔声？  
这真是太不公平了，不公平到快让John发疯。  
***  
“你真是一点都不好奇吗？”一天早晨（六天之后）两人正在喝茶时John问道。  
“是的，通常来说，”Sherlock答道，他正蜷在扶手椅里浏览着有关凝血方法的网页。“不过，视情况而定。你指的是什么？”  
“你知道的。”John清清嗓子，看着报纸没抬头。“接吻的事。”  
他能感觉到Sherlock的目光射向了他。“……什么？”  
“你一点都不想知道那会是怎样的感觉吗？”John用十分随意的语气问道。  
Sherlock用手指有节奏地敲击着椅子的扶手。“完全不。”  
“唔，”John说，“这也太糟了，因为事实上它非常棒。”  
“可卡因也很棒，”Sherlock反驳道，“我该跟我的供货人打电话吗？”  
John的目光从报纸上离开，想看看 Sherlock是不是认真的。  
Sherlock面无表情。  
“不准。”John说。  
“为什么不？”  
“那是因为！接吻不……危险，Sherlock。”  
Sherlock终于露出了一丝笑容。“不吗？接吻可能会引起情感依赖，这会威胁到人的理智。”  
John冲他皱了皱眉。“你才威胁到了我的理智，”他咕哝着，低头继续盯着报纸。  
Sherlock低声喃喃句什么，但John什么都没听见。  
***  
“也许你该去问问Molly”有天下午在巴茨实验室里，当Sherlock检查着一具尸体的消化系统时，John建议道。  
“问她什么？”Sherlock头都没抬地盯着手中的肠子。  
“你知道的。接吻的事。”  
Sherlock闭上眼睛，他深吸了口气，这只能让John猜测他正感到恼火并努力不让手里的肠子掉出来。“为什么，John，我要去问那个？”  
John挪动了下脚，目光凝视着尸体的脾脏。“我指的是，她可以帮你。她显然很喜欢你，如果你问的话，我保证她会亲你的。”  
Sherlock的眉头生气地皱了起来。“不。”  
“为什么不呢？”  
“亲吻一个对我抱有浪漫感情而我又不能以相同感情回应的人，这很残忍。”  
John感觉有什么东西逐渐胀满了胸膛，有点像是松了口气，但他没想太多。“这是当然。”  
“除此之外，John，”Sherlock漫不经心地继续说道，“就像我以前说的，女人不是我的领域。”  
“你已经提过了。”John的脸开始发烧。“但恐怕我还没弄懂它的确切含义。”  
Sherlock翻了个白眼。“真的吗？还不够明显吗John？我是同性恋。”  
John的心开始飘忽了。“噢。”他只能说，“是哦，哈。当然。”  
但他的脑子却全然相反地尖叫着别的东西。  
***  
“也许会有一个app，你知道的，”John边吃着泰国咖喱饭边说，“最近他们给所有东西都开发了app。”  
Sherlock蹙眉，把筷子放到他（漂亮粉色心形的）嘴里。“用来干什么的app？”  
“你知道的。”John说，“接吻的事。”  
Sherlock停止进食并把他的外卖盒放在咖啡桌上。“John。”  
“嗯？”  
“说真的，你这么执着于让我去亲某个人，以至于叫我去亲一个陌生人？”  
John叹了口气。不对。“对！”  
Sherlock还皱着眉。“为什么这事让你这么烦心？就因为我从来没有被吻过？”  
John不自然地笑了笑。“你是我的朋友，Sherlock。朋友们都想对彼此好，对吧？你从来没有接过吻却不太好。你应该知道接吻是什么感觉。”  
Sherlock看着他的眼睛，John都能感到自己都被他盯出汗了。  
“那好吧。”  
“什么？”  
“如果这能令你感觉好些，并让你不再拿它说事的话，我会用app找个陌生人接吻的。”  
John狠狠吞咽了一口。“那很好。”  
Sherlock点了点头，继续吃他的马萨曼咖喱饭。  
***  
几个小时之后，Sherlock给John看了他的手机。“这个怎么样？”  
John瞪眼。“真的吗？不行。他太老了。”  
“他36岁。”  
“他的头发全白了。”  
Sherlock把手机从John的视线中移开。“这会影响到他的接吻能力吗？”  
John在扶手椅上重新坐正。“不会，但还是向左滑吧。”  
Sherlock摇了摇头。“好吧。那他怎么样？”他再次把手机递给John。  
“唉。”  
“怎么？”  
“他是个爱尔兰人。”  
“所以？”  
“他可能会……让你喝上一杯吉尼斯黑啤然后试图说服你妖精真的存在，或者别的什么。”  
Sherlock揉了揉太阳穴。“你别傻了。我也不明白为什么我需要让你对这个人满意了。你来负责找人，我只需要选一个就行。”  
John深深地叹了口气。“好吧。”  
***  
Sherlock最后选了一个来自苏荷区的家伙，John对他一无所知，只希望他会讨厌他。  
之后的某天，John尽力忽略正在为晚上的约会做准备的Sherlock；完美的卷发，扣好白色丝绸纽扣，涂上自他们相遇以来John每天都能闻到的须后水，尽管他现在才意识到他有多喜欢它。  
“我看上去怎么样？”Sherlock在7点半时走进客厅问John。  
John抬头看着他，哽住了喉咙。“你看上去……”  
宛若这颗星球上最美好的人。  
动人得似乎能凝成实质地刺痛我。  
像是一件艺术品。  
“……想让人亲。”他最后回答道。  
Sherlock回头看向他，似乎对这个回答有些惊讶。“行吧。很好。”  
John点头微笑，Sherlock走到门口，沉默地穿上外套，伸手去摸门把手。  
John不清楚他现在的感受，他只知道不想让Sherlock去……  
“Sherlock？”他清了清嗓子看向他。  
“嗯？”Sherlock转过头来。  
John盯着他，有很多话想说，但他确信Sherlock一句都不会想听的。于是他只能说：“玩的开心。”  
Sherlock转身离开了。  
***  
Sherlock离开之后，John静静地坐在221B里，尽管他脑子里各种嘈杂、混乱的想法正搅成一团。  
雨突然倾盆而下，拍打在窗玻璃上。  
“Sherlock没有带伞。”John大声地说，出于某种原因，他认为他能在Sherlock走得太远之前赶上他。他冲出门外，奔下楼梯，顺手抓了一把伞。他猛然打开大门，跑到外面的大雨中，然后——  
“John。”  
Sherlock就站在那里，站在楼梯的最下面，从头到脚都湿透了，正好笑地看着John。  
“下雨了。”John说。  
“是吗？我没注意到。”  
John走下台阶，站在Sherlock旁边，面向他，他把雨伞举过两人的头顶。“我给你带了把伞。”  
Sherlock露出一个微笑，眼角都皱了起来，John的心砰砰直跳。  
“没有它我也会没事的。”他说。  
John翻了个白眼“你可以只说句谢谢你。”  
Sherlock脸上的笑意加浓，他们站的那么近，John都能感到Sherlock急促、不规则的呼吸扑在他的脸上。  
大雨滂沱。  
“你不该，呃……去赴约吗？”John问。  
Sherlock抿紧双唇。“那个人刚刚给我发了条短信取消约会。”  
John感到一股巨大的释然感冲刷着他的身体，他希望他现在脸上的笑容不像他认为的那么明显。  
“我想我再也不会有机会接吻了。”Sherlock说，眼睛扫视着John的脸。  
“不会的……”John吞咽了一下，“我想不会这样的。”  
Sherlock脸上闪过一丝失望的表情。  
“我可以，呃……”John结结巴巴地说，“也许我能告诉你那是什么感觉。或许现在就可以。”  
Sherlock若有所思地看着John。“好吧。那么，告诉我吧。”  
在他开始说话之后，John感到Sherlock的引力把他拉得更近了，他没有试图反抗。“接吻就像……就像是你快要淹死的时候，另一个人就是你的空气。  
接吻就像找最后一块拼图找了几个世纪，最后终于解开了那个谜。接吻就像一座两人间的精神桥梁，在那里时间是静止的，唯一能感觉到的只有对方的心跳。”  
Sherlock的双臂环绕着John的腰，John的双臂揽着Sherlock的肩膀，两人的身体沐浴在彼此的温暖中。  
“我得承认，这听上去确实很愉快。”Sherlock说。  
“它确实是。”John表示赞同。  
大雨继续在他们周围倾泻而下。  
“John？”  
“嗯？”  
“假设你要亲我。你会怎么做？”  
John觉得他身体里的每一个细胞突然都尖叫起来。  
“温柔地。”他低声说。  
“是吗？”他们的嘴唇靠的很近很近，几乎都碰到一起了。  
John吞咽了一下。“我会像对待世界上最最珍贵的东西一样吻你。我会确保你感到很安全，被珍视着，和——和还有，被爱着。”  
Sherlock停顿了一下。“我是吗？”  
John用鼻子碰碰他的鼻子。“你是。但是Sherlock，我……我不知道这会不会是个好主意。”  
“为什么不是？”  
“因为我不确定你对我的感觉是否和我对你的感觉一样。”  
Sherlock紧紧地搂住John的腰。“你对我是怎样的感觉，John？”  
John也收紧了双臂，“我感觉……”他吸了口气，“我觉得我想吻你。”  
“那你想错了，”Sherlock陈述道，“因为这意味着我们有同样的感觉。”  
John微笑着消灭了他们嘴唇之间的距离。他们在贝克街前亲吻着，在大雨中拥抱着彼此，John最后终于知道了这一切意味着：  
尽管困难重重，你仍是寻得了我，我亦是找到了你。你注定会在此地、此刻，跟我在一起。你定会吻上我，我亦是如此，因为这是有心和嘴唇的两人会做的事。②  
***  
几十年后，当Sherlock和John都八十多岁的时候，他们已经亲吻了数千次。  
然而，每一个吻，都依然如初。

**Author's Note:**

> ① 原文是：  
> “The way you feel when you kiss him for the first time:  
> Like fire within your bones,  
> Like your soul has returned to the water,  
> Like every part of you that came from a dead star is alive again.”  
> —Nikita Gill  
> Nikita Gill是一位英国诗人，主要在ins上发表她写的诗，成名作是《Your Soul is a River》，风格类似Rupi Kaur。
> 
> ② Against all odds, you’ve found me, and I’ve found you. And you’re meant to be here, with me, in this very moment. You’re meant to be kissing me, and I’m meant to be kissing you, and so it will be for as long as we both have hearts and mouths.  
> 虽沧海穷尽，你仍觅得我，我亦寻得你。此时此地，你应与我共。只消心、唇皆具，你定会吻我，我亦如此，此乃天命有归。  
> 这句我怎么都翻译不好，下面是我胡乱翻的另一个版本，因为不符合这篇文的气氛就没用，不过还是想贴出来给大家看看。
> 
> 这篇是给ezio711太太的生贺，过两天就是她的生日了，不过到时候我可能没机会发文，就提前po出来了。她是个超有才华的太太，以前帮助我良多，让我有勇气自己尝试翻译，她支撑我度过了最迷茫的时间，我一直很喜欢很崇拜很感激她。这也是我贴出来的第一篇自己翻译的福华文，作为礼物献给她，祝她生日快乐，天天开心！总有一天我们能在粮仓里游泳的！爱你！


End file.
